Kazahana Koyuki
Kazahana Koyuki (風花小雪) is a famous movie actress, primarily known for portraying Princess Gale (フーウン姫, Fūun-hime). She is the sole child of Sōsetsu Kazahana, the former daimyō of the Land of Snow. As an actress, she is known under the name Yukie Fujikaze (富士風雪絵, Fujikaze Yukie). Background As a child, her father would tell her about "spring", a season that did not exist in the perpetual-wintered Land of Snow. She would happily await her father's project in bringing spring to the land, and was given a key for that "treasure". However, her paternal uncle Dotō Kazahana killed her father for his treasure, leaving Koyuki emotionally scarred for ten years. Ever since, she changed her name and appearance to Yukie Fujikaze, and eventually became a famous actress with a cold and melancholic personality whose other emotions are merely "an act". Personality At first, she appeared very cruel as seen when children asked for her autograph, but during the movie, she shows a kinder and warmer nature. Due to being emotionally scarred, she was cold and melancholic, with other emotions being merely "an act"; she eventually regained her true emotions when she met Uzumaki Naruto. Appearance She has long black hair with light-coloured eyes. She wore a green blouse over a pink jacket with brown gloves. As a child, she wore a dress with an obi just below her chest and a strap around her forehead Film Appearances Naruto movie l She returns to her home in the Land of Snow for a movie, only to encounter Dotō again. She is targeted for her necklace, the key to her father's treasure. While imprisoned,Uzumaki Naruto (who happens to be one of her biggest fans) tells her of his devastating past and how he overcame it. After escaping from prison, Koyuki gives Dotō her necklace and attempts to stab him. She is then kidnapped by Dotō, as he discovers the treasure is a generator to change the Land of Snow into the Land of Spring. Naruto ultimately defeats Dotō with the encouragement of Koyuki who remembers her father as she looks out to his achieved dream, the Land of Spring, and sheds tears of joy and truly smiles for the first time in ten years. With her film complete, Koyuki explains that the Land of Spring will temporarily become the Land of Snow every winter. After proudly announcing that she will continue her acting career along with taking up the role of daimyō, she went off to sign several fan's autographs, something she originally scuffed at. She also has Uchiha Sasuke presents an autograph for Naruto from Koyuki. In the autograph, Naruto finds a picture of him recovering in the hospital, being kissed by Koyuki. Quotes *(To her father) "Father, you liar, there is no such thing as spring here." *(To Sandayū) "I cannot cry, because you have the eyedrops." Relationships Uzumaki Naruto Hatake Kakashi Haruno Sakura Uchiha Sasuke Her late father Her late Uncle Knownable Relatives *Kazahana Sosetu (Father/decreased) *Kazahana Doto (Uncle/decreased) Trivia *"Kazahana" means "snowflake" while "Koyuki" means "a light or powdered snow." *"Fūun" can be written as "fūun" (風雲), which is translated as "clouds appearing before the wind starts to blow", as "winds and clouds; nature; the elements", or as "situation; state of affairs". *Her character is very similar to Toki and Haruna. All three of them are daimyō, were in disguise, their fathers were assassinated, and endured a tragedy which made them act cold towards other people until meeting Uzumaki Naruto. All three seemed to grow fond of him as well. *Near the end, it's implied that she'll play a part in the Icha Icha Paradise movie, as she's seen holding the book. *She shares the same English voice actress as Sasuke's late mother. *Her personality can be compared to that of Uchiha Sasuke. Both were sweet and kind to their family in their youth. But became devasted when their family is killed by someone, that is a relative to them. Both became arrogant and cold to others when the encounter them. They both find someone that is similiar to them, but has a opposite personality. In this case meeting Uzumaki Naruto. She has many similarities with Uzumaki Naruto as well. *Both are Orphans. *Both of them lost their parents. *Both of them has someone to look after them (For Naruto : Umino Iruka, and For Koyuki : Sundayu) *Both had a sweet and kind personality when the were little. *Both of them are the last two living members of their clan. *Both had a horrible past,that they had to deal with. *Both try to make friends, but couldn't because of the hardships that they had in their childhood. *Both were rescued by someone during their childhood. (For Naruto : Iruka and For Koyuki : Hatake Kakashi). *Both of their personalities changed during whole life as Orphans (For Naruto : losting his parents when he was just an infant,and having Kurama seal inside of him. For Koyuki : losting her father,and homeland to her cruel uncle.) *Both of them had met someone during their childhhod,that would help them become a better person. (For Naruto : Umino Iruka, and For Koyuki : Sundayu) *Both are voiced by a girl in Japanese, and in English. *Both haven't cry since their childhood, but start to cry again when they are older. *Both try to hide their true emotions,so no one sees how they really feel. *Both of them try to use tatics to try stay away from people that adore them when they are older. (For Naruto : trying to get away from the Konohamaru Ninja squad, and For Koyuki : Bodyguards that are sent to protect her.) *Both try to put "an act" in their personality so one doesn't see how they really feel. (For Naruto : Pulling Pranks, and For Koyuki : trying not cry.) *Both try not to show their fears when someone that is with them,sees how scare they are. (For Naruto : When Iruka protects him from Mizuki, and For Koyuki : When Kakashi rescues her from the destruction of her homeland.) *Both are kind to someone in their childhood,and when they are older: (For Naruto : Iruka and Sarutobi Hiruzen. For Koyuki : Her late Father, and Later Uzumaki Naruto.) *Both return their home from being away for so long. (For Naruto : training with Jiraiya,and For Koyuki : doing a movie scene in her homeland.) *Both of them have a dark personality that is reveal in the series. (For Naruto : Training at the Waterfall of Truth. For Koyuki : Losting her father,and homeland to her cruel uncle.) *Both meet their parents again in their minds. (For Naruto :The Invasion of Pain and Confining The Jinchuriki arc. For Koyuki : When the Land Snow becomes The Land of Spring.) Voice Actresses *'Japanese ':' Karen Miyama' (child), Yuko Kaida (adult) *'English ': Kari Wahlgren (child & adult) all information on Kazahana Koyuki is from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Koyuki_Kazahana Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females